Sonic: Adventures in Equestria
Sonic: Adventures in Equestria is a new series based on the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and a re-imagining of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series, featuring events that differ from the series canon and several fan characters, such as Nazo, Nyx and Snowdrop. Summary After ending up in Equestria following a Eggman plot gone awry, Sonic and his friends team up with Twilight Sparkle and her friends to learn valuable friendship lessons, all the while beating Eggman's plans and saving the world from evil. Episodes Season 1 #Friendship is Magic: finding himself in in the land of Equestria following a Eggman plot gone awry, Sonic must team up with the Mane Six to find his friends and defeat the evil Nightmare Moon #The Ticket Master #Applebuck Season #Griffon the Brush-Off #Boast Busters #Dragonshy #Look Before You Sleep: and Rarity are forced to stay at the library with Twilight and Team Sonic for the night due to a thunderstorm. Twilight takes this opportunity to drag them into having a slumber party #Bridle Gossip #Swarm of the Century #Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair #Winter Warp Up #Call of the Cutie #Fall Weather Friends: and Rainbow Dash's sportsmanship are put to the test as they face off in an Iron Pony competition to see who the better athlete is #Suited for Success #Feeling Pinkie Keen: Sonic and Twilight learn that Pinkie Pie has an unusual ability to sense happenings in the immediate future called "Pinkie sense" #Sonic Rainboom #Stare Master #The Show Stoppers #A Dog and Pony Show #Green Isn't Your Color #Over a Barrel #A Bird in the Hoof #The Cutie Mark Chronicles: and Tails accompany the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they find out how the Mane Six got their cutie marks #Owl's Well That Ends Well #Party of One #The Best Night Ever: Sonic accompany the Mane Six to the Grand Galloping Gala, chaos and hilarity ensues Season 2 # The Return of Harmony: is freed after a thousand years trapped as a statue and with the Mane Six corrupted by him. Team Sonic must find a way to re-imprison him and save the world from eternal chaos # Lesson Zero: she'll end up back in Magic Kindergarten if she doesn't write her weekly friendship report to Celestia on time, Twilight tries desperately to find a friendship problem, but Sonic realizes that Twilight plus stress is never a good combination # Luna Eclipsed: a Halloween-like celebration called Nightmare Night, which revolves around the legends of Nightmare Moon. Twilight, Sonic, and Cream help Princess Luna change her frightening demeanor and become accepted by the other ponies # Sisterhooves Social # The Cutie Pox # May the Best Pet Win! # The Mysterious Mare Do Well # Sweet and Elite # Secret of my Excess # Hearth's Warming Eve # Family Appreciation Day # Baby Cakes # Friendship Ahoy! # Bookworm Havoc # The Last Roundup # The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 # Read It and Weep # Hearts and Hooves Day # A Friend in Deed # Putting Your Hoof Down # It's About Time # Dragon Quest # Hurricane Fluttershy: support from Cream, Fluttershy tries to overcome her self-consciousness in order to help Rainbow Dash and the other Pegasi create a tornado powerful enough to lift the water required for the rainy season up to Cloudsdale # Ponyville Confidential: their very hard attempt to get their cutie marks, the Cutie Mark Crusaders start a gossip column under the name Gabby Gums, though they soon find it not worth the embarrassment and misery they cause to other ponies with their stories, especially not when the whole town turns against them # MMMystery on the Friendship Express # A Canterlot Wedding: Sonic and the Mane Six get invited to the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, but will the plans of Eggman and a new enemy cause it to not happen? Season 3 # The Crystal Empire: the Crystal Empire returns after being cursed by King Sombra, Celestia enlists Team Sonic and the Mane Six to help Shining Armor and Princess Cadence protect it and find the Crystal Heart, with the Mane Six given a important test that might hint towards their destiny, but when the newly resurrected Metarex get involved, things may take a dark turn # Too Many Mane Sixes: Pinkie Pie shows her friends the mirror pool, which allows the user to create clones of themselves, the Mane Six use it in order to do multiple jobs at once, it goes about as well as you would think # One Bad Apple # Magic Duel: being fooled by Eggman into wearing the Alicorn Amulet, Trixie kicks Team Sonic and the Mane Six out of Ponyville and takes over, but due to the Amulet's corruptive nature, Trixie goes mad with power and ends up taking Eggman hostage, with help from Tikal and Zecora, Sonic and Twilight might just be able to save Trixie from herself # Sleepless in Ponyville # Wonderbolts Academy # Chrysalis' Revenge: revenge for her past defeat, Chrysalis joins forces with the Deadly Six and kidnaps the Cutie Mark Crusaders, while replacing everyone in Ponyville with changelings, will Team Sonic and the Mane Six prevail? # Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six: Mane Six are abducted by the dark forces that once turned Luna into Nightmare Moon and are dubbed their new queens by them, will Sonic and his friends' inner friendship be enough to save the world from eternal night again? # Neigh Anything # Manehattan Mysteries # The Good, the Bad and the Ponies # The Root of the Problem # Ponymania XXIX # Ponyville Days # Don’t You Forget About Us # Rainbow Dash and the Very Bad Day # Origins of Spike # A Pinkie Pie Story That Pinkie Pie Kinda Sorta Remembers # Queen for One Less Day: a magical amulet, Celestia transforms herself into a Pegasus so she can go about unrecognized, though when it gets stolen, leaving her stuck in her powerless form, she'll have to get help from the Chaotix, Shadow, Omega, and Rouge to get the amulet back # From the Shadows: mysterious stallion requires the help of Team Sonic and the Mane Six to defeat the banished Ancient Lyric, who plans on conquering the world with a army of machines # Apple Family Reunion # Spike at your Service # Keep Calm and Flutter On: tasks Team Sonic and the Mane Six with reforming Discord, though Fluttershy and Cream seem to be the only ones willing to give him a chance. Meanwhile, Eggman has Zavok and the rest of the Deadly Six upgrade his evil lair's defense systems # Just for Sidekicks # Games Ponies Play # Magical Mystery Cure: discovering that Twilight accidentally mixed up her friends' cutie marks, Sonic and his friends must find a way to help her restore them to normal, along the way, the Mane Six will ultimately discover their destiny Season 4 # The Princesses of Harmony: Princesses Celestia and Luna mysteriously disappear right before the Summer Sun Celebration and mysterious vines invade Ponyville and take control of Eggman's robots, the newly crowned Mane Six and Team Sonic, along with Sunset Shimmer and Discord must figure out what's going on, during all of this, the Mane Six discover the origins of the Elements of Harmony, and a old friend of Tails finally returns # Castle Mane-ia: Mane Six go to the Celestia and Luna's old castle to research the chest from the Tree of Harmony, finding a diary kept by the sisters that explains the workings of the castle. Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles challenge each other to stay the night in the castle, while Amy takes Cream along to the castle to look for old tapestries for Rarity to repair # Daring Don't the release of the next Daring Do book is delayed, Rainbow Dash takes matters into her own hooves, leading her and her friends to make a shocking discovery about the series' author # Flight to the Finish # Power Ponies: Team Sonic, and the Mane Six are sucked into a comic book world and must defeat a maniacal supervillain in order to escape, Eggman also get in on the action, teaming up with said supervillian in order to conquer both worlds, and when his friends get captured, Spike may just be the only one who can save the day # Bats!: to stop vampire fruit bats from eating her apples, Applejack enlists her friends to help get rid of the bat's apple eating desires, but what happens when the spell the Mane Six conjure up ends up backfiring? Bat Ponies and total chaos, can Sonic and company find a way to restore their friends to normal # Rarity Takes Manehattan: gets into a fashion show competition in Manehattan against another designer # Pinkie Apple Pie # Rainbow Falls: Dash is torn between choosing the Ponyville team and the Cloudsdale team for the Equestria Games # Three's a Crowd: Cadance visits Ponyville to spend the day with Twilight, but could Discord's antics ruin it? Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy team up with Silver and Blaze to take on Eggman and Eggman Nega # Pinkie Pride: Pie's plans for Rainbow Dash's "birth-iversary," as well as her reputation as a super duper party pony, are put in jeopardy when another party thrower comes to town # Simple Ways # Reflections: enlists Sonic and company to go to another dimension to help that dimension's version of King Sombra defeat the evil counterparts of her and Luna # Discord in Time # Filli Vanilli # Twilight Time # It Ain't Easy Being Breezies: finds herself catering every whim upon the request of the Breezies # Somepony to Watch Over Me # Maud Pie: Sonic and the Mane Six meet Pinkie Pie's older sister, but they have trouble becoming friends with her # For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils # Leap of Faith: honesty is tested when Flim and Flam's miracle tonic appears to relieve Granny Smith of her aches and pains # Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 # Trade Ya! # Inspiration Manifestation: Rarity loses her creative mojo, it's up to the unlikely team of Amy, Rouge, Gmerl, and Spike get it back # Equestria Games # The Kingdom of Harmony: Tirek escapes from Tartarus and plans on draining all of Equestria of its' magic, Celestia enlists Discord to go stop him, but when Eggman teams up with Tirek in order to finally take down Sonic, Celestia, Luna and Cadence may have to give their power to the Mane Six in order to save everyone Season 5 # The Cutie Map: escapes from his imprisonment and forms a unlikely alliance with Eggman and Zavok to destroy all organic life on the planet, though when Lyric takes control of Eggman's army, it'll take the work of the Team Sonic, the Princesses of Harmony, Trixie, Sunset, the Babylon Rouges and new ally Starlight Glimmer to stop the last ancient from achieving his goals # Castle Sweet Castle: Twilight's friends realize that she's been avoiding the castle since she still misses the Golden Oak Library, which was destroyed by Tirek, they redecorate the castle to help their friend feel more at home. Meanwhile, Sunset and Trixie help Starlight reunite with her old friend, Sunburst # Bloom & Gloom # Tanks for the Memories # Appleoosa's Most Wanted # Make New Friends but Keep Discord # The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone: Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash have conflicting ideas of fixing a problem after being called by the Cutie Map to the city of Griffonstone # Slice of Life # Princess Spike go haywire when Spike starts making decisions under Princess Twilight's name, meanwhile, when Orbot and Cubot discover a group of rejected Cubot prototypes hiding in the jungle, they seek the help of Sonic and Tails to protect them from Eggman # Party Pooped # Amending Fences: returns to Canterlot with Spike, Sunset, Trixie, Starlight and her friends to rekindle some old friendships from before her move to Ponyville. Meanwhile, Eggman calls it quits on technology after Team Sonic manage to use his own tech against him # Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?: Luna enlists the Mane Six and Team Sonic to hunt down a magical force that turns dreams into nightmares before it can grow powerful enough to spread its influence into the waking world # Night of the Living Apples: debris tainted by Nightmare magic starts making all the apples in Sweet Apple Acres sentient, also giving them a desire for conquest, the Mane Six may have to consider going into their bat pony forms if they want any chance at saving Ponyville # Siege of the Crystal Empire: cloaked pony convinces Eggman to resurrect King Sombra, who immediately takes revenge on all those who defeated him, even managing to corrupt the Mane Six and the Princesses, but when the mysterious Umbrum is released and teams up with a newly resurrected Mephiles, it may take more than just the Crystal Heart to save the day # Canterlot Boutique # Rarity Investigates! # Made in Manehattan: Amy, Rouge, Cream, Applejack and Rarity are called by the map to the city of Manehattan to help Coco Pommel on a big project # Brotherhooves Social # Crusaders of the Lost Mark: Bloom, Nyx, Sweetie Belle, Snowdrop and Scootaloo discover another side to Diamond Tiara when they help Pipsqueak run for class president against her # The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows # Hearthbreakers # Scare Masters: assistance from Cream and Blaze, Fluttershy finally decides to face her fears and take part in Nightmare Night with her friends for once # What About Discord?: comes back from a short break to find that her friends have spent a memorable and hilarious bonding activity with Discord during her absence, will Twilight's jealousy end up getting the better of her? Meanwhile, Orbot and Cubot wake up with no memory of the previous day's events. On top of that, Eggman is missing. The two bots set out to find Eggman by figuring out exactly what happened the day before # The Hooffields and McColts Blaze, Shadow, Cream, Twilight, and Fluttershy are called by the map to settle a feud between two families who can't remember why they're fighting against each other # The Mane Attraction # The Cutie Re-Mark: sending the Chaos Emeralds to different dimensions to prevent them from being taken by a powerful new enemy, Sonic and company must get the Emeralds back before he does, along the way, Starlight, Trixie and Sunset are able to discover their destiny Season 6 # The Crystalling: and company return to the Crystal Empire to see Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's foal, though when the Crystal Heart gets shattered, a ferocious snowstorm threatens to submerge the empire in Eternal Winter # The Gift of the Maud Pie # On Your Marks # Gauntlet of Fire # No Second Prances: opts to help Trixie as her assistant for a magic stunt. Meanwhile, when Sticks' friends tell her to be nicer to animals, she becomes attached to a slime-belching robot dog named Buster # Newbie Dash: Rainbow Dash makes a bad first impression after joining the Wonderbolts, she is saddled with a mortifying nickname. Meanwhile, Eggman's newest machine causes him to be trapped in a time loop, reliving the same day endlessly, and he must get help from the Deadly Six to stop it # A Hearth's Warming Tail # The Saddle Row Review # Applejack's "Day" Off # Flutter Brutter # Spice Up Your Life: Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie are called to Canterlot by the Cutie Map to help a struggling father-daughter family restaurant # Stranger Than Fan Fiction # Chaos Theory # Ponies of Dark Water: the Mane Six get turned evil by waters tainted by Dark Magic, Team Sonic and Princess Luna must figure out a way to return them to normal before all is lost # The Cart Before the Ponies # 28 Pranks Later: Dash's pranking gets out of hand, so the other ponies decide to give her a taste of her own medicine # The Times They Are a Changeling: Mane Six, Starlight, Sunset, Trixie, Spike, and Team Sonic travel to the Crystal Empire only to find the Crystal Ponies in a panic over the possibility of a changeling spy # Dungeons & Discords # Buckball Season # The Fault in Our Cutie Marks # Viva Las Pegasus: Knuckles, Cream, Silver, Applejack, and Fluttershy are summoned to Las Pegasus by the Cutie Map to investigate suspicious goings-on at Gladmane's resort # Every Little Thing She Does: coming to terms with her new role as princess, Starlight tries to impress the Mane Six by taking on multiple friendship problems at once # P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) # Where the Apple Lies # Top Bolt: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash are called to the Wonderbolt Academy by the Cutie Map to help academy hopefuls Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail with a friendship problem # To Where and Back Again: help from the Metarex, Chrysalis kidnaps Team Sonic and the Royal Family, and uses a mind control spell on the Mane Six, making them her slaves, can the unlikely team of Starlight, Trixie, Sunset, Moondancer, Lightning Dust, Spike, Ember, Gilda, Discord, Thorax, Mighty, Ray, Sticks, Cosmo, Tikal, Chip, Jet, Storm, Wave and Shade rescue their friends and save the world from changeling mayhem? Season 7 # Cosmos Rising: Sonic tries to figure out why Eggman is harnessing Ragnium for his latest plan. Meanwhile, the Princesses of Equestria find themselves possessed by a mysterious entity who seems to have some history with Discord, all the while, D-Fekt, a rejected robot Eggman created to search for Ragnium, finds himself teaming up with Emerl, Gmerl, Gamma and Omega to defeat Neo Metal Sonic # Celestial Advice she and her friends have nothing left to teach Sunset, Trixie, and Starlight because of their recent accomplishments, Twilight turns to Princess Celestia for advice. Meanwhile, Eggman builds a new robot to defeat Sonic and programs it to know everything about the Blue Blur, but things don't go as planned # All Bottled Up # A Flurry of Emotions: Armor and Princess Cadance appoint Twilight and Cream to babysit Flurry Heart while they attend an art show to take a break from raising their infant daughter. Twilight and Cream gladly accept the chance to spend time with their niece, despite her commitment to visiting sick foals at the hospital. Meanwhile, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Orbot and Cubot have finally had enough of Eggman's abuse and go on strike # Rock Solid Friendship: Pie considers moving to Ponyville after graduating from geology school, and Pinkie Pie tries to help her see that the town has more to offer than just rocks. Meanwhile, after being invited to the "Awardy Award" Ceremony, Sticks admits she does not know how to behave like a lady, so Amy decides to teach her # Fluttershy Leans In # Forever Filly # Parental Glideance # Hard to Say Anything # Honest Apple # A Royal Problem: Rouge, Cream and Blaze tag along with Starlight, Sunset, and Trixie when the Cutie Map summons them to Canterlot to help solve a feud between Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Meanwhile, Orbot and Cubot enter the cyber world to defeat Nominatus, who has taken over all of Dr. Eggman's technology # Not Asking for Trouble # Discordant Harmony # The Perfect Pear # Fame and Misfortune: Twilight publishes her and her friends' friendship journal, it has unintended consequences when ponies start to argue over who wrote the best lessons # Triple Threat # Campfire Tales # To Change a Changeling: Trixie, Cream and Blaze take a visit to the Changeling Kingdom, only to run into Thorax's unreformed brother, Pharynx, who's the only other changeling aside from Chrysalis who refuses to adopt the hive's new, peaceful ways # Daring Done? # It Isn't the Mane Thing About You # A Health of Information # Marks and Recreation # Once Upon a Zeppelin # Secrets and Pies # Uncommon Bond # Shadow Play: discovering that Star Swirl and Equestria's other legendary heroes—known as the Pillars of Old Equestria— may still be alive after they sacrificed themselves to defeat the monstrous Pony of Shadows one thousand years ago, Twilight and her friends gather the Pillars' magical artifacts and release them from Limbo, but they also accidentally release the Pony of Shadows as well, who teams up with Mephiles to destroy the world Season 8 # School Daze: the Cutie Map expands to cover lands beyond Equestria, Twilight and her friends receive approval from the Equestria Education Association (EEA) to open a school to teach the benefits of friendship, but could letting other species attend be too risky? # The Maud Couple # Fake It 'Til You Make It # Grannies Gone Wild # Surf and/or Turf: Chaotix and the Cutie Mark Crusaders get sent by the Cutie Map to Mount Aris to help a young Hippogriff figure out where he belongs # Horse Play Sparkle casts Princess Celestia in her stage play commemorating Celestia's "ones-versary", only to discover that Celestia's talents lie elsewhere. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman has trouble picking up a package from the post office # The Parent Map Amy, Shadow, and Silver tag along with Starlight and Sunburst when the Cutie Map sends them to their hometown of Sire's Hollow to solve a friendship problem with their parents # Non-Compete Clause # The Break Up Break Down # Molt Down: undergoes a developmental stage for dragons called the "molt", and according to Smolder, its side effects compel a molter's family to kick them out of the house, which gets Spike worried # Marks for Effort # The Mean 6: for revenge for losing her kingdom, Chrysalis creates evil clones of the Mane Six and tasks them with getting the Elements of Harmony. Meanwhile, Eggman tasks the Hard-Boiled Heavies with going after the Chaos Emeralds # Convocation of the Creatures!: Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie, Sunset, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Celestia's aide Raven attend the Convocation of the Creatures, a gathering of delegates from Equestria and the neighboring lands. Meanwhile, Knuckles decides to take the Master Emerald elsewhere to keep Eggman from stealing it # Tempest's Tale: Shadow travels across Equestria to learn more about friendship and comes face-to-face with her past, though with Infinite and Gadget to accompany her, things should be alright # A Matter of Principals: Twilight leaves Starlight in charge of the School of Friendship while she and her friends go off on another friendship mission, Discord gets frustrated and does his best to make Starlight's role impossible # The Hearth's Warming Club # Friendship University # The End in Friend # Yakity-Sax # Road to Friendship # The Washouts # A Rockhoof and a Hard Place # What Lies Beneath # Sounds of Silence: Silver, Cream, Blaze, Fluttershy, and Applejack journey to the edge of the map on a friendship quest to help a group of ponies called Kirin, who are so afraid of hurting each other's feelings that they've taken a vow of silence # Father Knows Beast # School Raze: magic begins to fail all across Equestria, the Mane Six, Starlight, Sunset, Trixie, Spike, and Team Sonic head to Tartarus to seek answers from Tirek. Meanwhile, the Young Six, Gadget, Tempest, Infinite, and Cozy Glow discover that a resurrected Nazo has teamed up with Tirek and has been using the school's magical artifacts to drain Equestria of its' magic, wanting revenge for his defeat at the hands of Sonic Season 9 # The Beginning of the End: Mane Six are left in charge of Equestria after receiving news that Princesses Celestia and Luna are retiring. Meanwhile, an ancient evil ram named Grogar summons Chrysalis, Tirek, the Storm King, Rabia, Cosmos, Mephiles, Nazo, Dark Oak, Black Doom and Lyric to his lair, proposing that they all work together in order to defeat their enemies, though Rabia has other ideas # Uprooted: Young Six respond to a magical summons from the Tree of Harmony, only to learn it has been destroyed by the Umbrum, and it is up to them to figure out the best way to memorialize it # Sparkle's Seven: Sparkle and Shining Armor pit their wits against each other to settle a long-standing sibling rivalry, but they may soon discover that they are not the only competitors # The Point of No Return # Common Ground # She's All Yak # Frenemies: deploys his legion of doom on a mission to become allies, but his plan seems to work too well, as they almost become friends. Meanwhile, Eggman stays at Sonic and Tails' place while his evil lair is undergoing repairs following a freak robot malfunction # Sweet and Smoky # Going to Seed # Student Counsel # The Last Crusade # Between Light and Dawn: and Luna take a "bucket-list" sister vacation while Twilight and her friends struggle to cover the princesses' many royal duties alone. Meanwhile, Eggman turns his lair into a luxury resort in order to pay a one time trash collection fee # Everything Old # Applewood Follies # The Last Laugh Pinkie Pie seeks help from her old friend Cheese Sandwich in finding her life's purpose, she and Tails discover the unimaginable has happened # 2, 4, 6, Greaaat # A Trivial Pursuit # The Summer Sun Setback Mane Six and Team Sonic are determined to make Celestia and Luna's last Summer Sun Celebration memorable, but things start going horribly wrong # She Talks to Angel # Dragon Dropped # A Horse Shoe-In # Daring Doubt # Growing Up is Hard to Do # The Big Mac Question # The Ending of the End # The Final Problem Films and Specials * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: the Elements of Harmony are taken to another world by Neo Metal Sonic, The Mane Six, Team Sonic, the Chaotix, Spike, the CMC, Nyx, Snowdrop and Trixie must travel to this other world and team up with new ally Sunset Shimmer to retrieve them, though it seems Eggman has plans of his own to stop Neo Metal from accomplishing his goals * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Rise of the Plundering Six: Metarex are back, and teaming up with the Black Arms, they bring back the Plundervines and corrupt the Tree of Harmony, and when the Mane Six end up falling under the control of the Plundervines' dark magic, Team Sonic will have to do everything it takes to save the day * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: Mane Six, Sunset, Spike and Team Sonic are called back to Canterlot High to take on the Dazzlings, evil sirens that were banished from Equestria thousands of years ago. Meanwhile, Eggman returns to research the effects of Equestrian magic on Earth * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Twivine Sparkle Strikes Back: now with a body of her own thanks to Eggman, plans to steal all the alicorn magic for herself, can Team Sonic and the Mane Six stop her before her plans become reality * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: Sonic and Sunset return to Canterlot High along with Starlight to help the students win the Friendship Games, a sports competition that the school is competing against Crystal Prep, but things get awkward when Sonic and company realize that among Crystal Prep's sports team are the Mane Six's human counterparts, who have been investigating the magical activity around Canterlot High for quite some time, unknowingly to them all, Eggman and Eggman Nega have teamed up to take over both dimensions * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: The Rise of Princess Dark Matter powerful new evil plans on taking the Mane Six, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie and Starlight Glimmer's cutie marks in order to conquer the planet, can Team Sonic and new ally Megan Williams stop her * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree: Sonic, Sunset, and Starlight join the Mane Six's human counterparts on a field trip to Camp Everfree, which becomes plagued with bizarre magical circumstances relating to a local urban legend, however, the sudden return of the Black Arms puts a threat on both dimensions * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Twivine's Redemption from Tartarus yet again with help from Twivine, Tirek vows to drain all of Equestria's magic by any means necessary, though Twivine begins to have second thoughts and may have to consider going to her old enemies for help in defeating him * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: The Movie: Equestria is invaded by a powerful new enemy who intends on using the magic of the alicorn princesses for evil purposes, Team Sonic, the Mane Six, the Princesses and their allies must seek help from beyond Equestria to save the world from a stormy fate. Meanwhile, Eggman and one of his old allies, Infinite, team up with this new enemy in order to finally conquer the world * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Nightmare Knights: Luna assembles a team with Stygian, Shadow, Gmerl, Trixie, Sombra, Radiant Hope, Lightning Dust, Twivine, Discord, Gilda, Jet, Storm, Wave, Shade, Fang, Bean, Bark, Tempest, and Grubber in order to face a new threat to Equestria * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Adventures in Time: the Mane Six accidentally get sent twenty years into the past, they must team up with their younger versions in order to return to their own time period. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy have to team up with the Classic versions of themselves when Dr. Eggman joins forces with his past self to finally conquer the world * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Rescue at Midnight Castle got a hold of the Phantom Ruby, Princess Dark Matter teams up with Tirek and the Storm King in order to recreate the Rainbow of Darkness, turning the Mane Six into dragon creatures, reuniting with Megan Willians, can Sonic and his friends find a way to save the Mane Six without killing them in the process * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Best Gift Ever * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Rainbow Roadtrip: Princesses of Harmony have been invited to the Rainbow Festival at Hope Hollow as a guest of honor. They, fellow princesses Starlight, Trixie and Sunset, Team Sonic and the Chaotix hop on a balloon, but when they crash landed, no one is there to greet them. The mystery grows at sunrise when the entire town and the ponies in it are revealed to have been drained of color. While Sonic and Tails try to find out what caused the town to fade, the Mane Six help the local ponies plan a new rainbow festival, making new friends along the way, and restoring the hope missing from Hope Hollow * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Shorts * Angel's Big Day has Angel Bunny look after some animals while she and her friends take part in building the animal sanctuary * Wings Over Yakyakistan * Apinkalypse Now Discord accidentally leaves the portal to his realm open, Pinkie ends up running into it chasing Gummy * The Vines That Bind * The Stars on Our Ponies * Pie in the Sky begins to wonder if Rainbow Dash's dislike of pie stems from the fact that she has yet to find one that she actually likes * Rarity's Biggest Fan * Ail-icorn Princesses of Harmony come down with a horn allergy that cause them to sneeze out bursts of uncontrolled magic, while Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy work to find a cure, Starlight, Trixie, Sunset, the CMC, Moondancer, and Lightning Dust struggle to nurse the six sick ponies back to health * Teacher of the Month * Starlight the Hypnotist * Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Cast * Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Dave the Intern, UT * Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle, Nyx, Twivine Sparkle * Kate Higgins - Miles Tails Prower, Wave the Swallow, Vanilla the Rabbit * Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Princess Luna, Granny Smith, Flurry-Heart, Muffins, Twinkleshine * Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna, Zavok, Storm the Albatross, Soar the Eagle, Hypnobot * Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Radient Hope, Lyra Heartstrings, Lemon Hearts * Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose, Maria, Perci, MAIA * Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sweetie Drops, Glitter Drops * Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog, Orbot, Master Zik, Cliff, Chameleon, Leroy the Turtle, Mike the Ox, Charlie, T.W. Barker * Cathy Wesluck - Spike, Mayor Mare, Coco Pommel * Michelle Ruff - Cream the Rabbit, Tekno the Canary * Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia, Snowdrop, Cheerilee, Lix Spittle * Dee Bradley Baker - Cheese, Uncle Chuck, Fire Bot, Chocola, Yacker, Ballot Stuffer Bot, Burnbot * Britt McKillup - Princess Cadence, Princess Eris * Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat * Andrew Francis - Shining Armor * Quinton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog, Black Narcissus * Kathleen Barr - Trixie Lulamoon, Queen Chrysalis * Laura Bailey - Blaze the Cat, Omochao * Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer, Sugar Belle, Night Glider * Troy Baker - Espio the Chameleon, Heavy Shinobi * Kelly Sheridan - Starlight Glimmer * Keith Silverstein - Vector the Crocodile * Ian Hanlin - Sunburst * Colleen Villard - Charmy Bee, Heavy Rider, Zooey, Belinda * John de Lancie - Discord * Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega, Gerald Robotnik, Mayor Fink * Michelle Creber - Applebloom * Vic Mignogna - E-123 Omega * Madeleine Peters - Scootaloo * Wally Wingert - Cubot, Tommy Thunder, Willy Walrus, Nominatus, FriendBot, D-Fekt * Claire Corlett - Sweetie Belle * Kyle Hebert - Big the Cat, Dodon Pa * Vincent Tong - Flash Sentry, Prince Blueblood, Sandbar * Nika Futterman - Sticks the Badger * Chris Britton - Star Swirl the Bearded * Liam O'Brien - Infinite, Zazz * Mark Acheson - Lord Tirek * Johnny Yong Bosch - Gadget the Wolf * Alvin Sanders - King Sombra * James Arnold Taylor - Mighty the Armadillo * Kyle Rideout - Thorax * Yuri Lowenthal - Ray the Flying Squirrel * Ali Milner - Ember * Kari Wahlgren - Cosmo, Tikal * Brenda Crichlow - Zecora * Scott Menville - Emerl * Peter New - Big Mac, Dr. Hooves * Tom Kenny - Bokkun, Coconuts * Ben Schwartz - Rough the Skunk * Samuel Vincent - Flim, Party Favor * Nolan North - Decoe, Heavy Gunner * Scott McNeil - Flan, Rover * Eric Bauza - Bocoe, Scourge * Brian Drummond - Double Diamond * Will Friedle - Gmerl, Sam Speed * Trevor Devall - Fancy Pants, Iron Will * Patrick Seitz - Lyric, Zomon * Chantal Strand - Diamond Tiara * Sam Riegel - Zor * Shannon Chan-Kent - Silver Spoon, Smolder * Stephanie Sheh - Zeena * Kazumi Evans - Moondancer, Octavia Melody, Adagio Dazzle * Bryce Papenbrook - Chip * Marÿke Hendrikse - Gilda, Sonata Dusk * Michael Yurchak - Jet the Hawk * Ingrid Nilson - Maud Pie * Rob Paulsen - Scratch, Antoine, Chuck Thorndyke * Matt Hill - Soarin' * John DiMaggio - Grounder, Heavy King * Kelly Metzger - Spitfire * Kevin Michael Richardson - Black Doom * Gavin Langelo - Gallus * Tom Kane - G.U.N. Commander, Professor Pickles * Katrina Salisbury - Yona * Jennifer Hale - Tangle the Lemur, Fiona, Queen Aleena * Lauren Jackson - Silverstream * Grey DeLisle - Whisper the Wolf, Heavy Magician * Devyn Dalton - Ocellus * Jessica DiCicco - Sonia the Hedgehog, Julie-Su * Sunni Westbrook - Cozy Glow * Greg Cipes - Manic the Hedgehog * Maurice LaMarche - Sleet, Chancellor Neighsay * Kath Soucie - Sally Acorn, Shade, Nicole * Bill Newton - Stygian, Pharynx * Matthew Mercer - Rotor * Garry Chalk - Prince Rutherford, Fido * Aaron LaPlante - E-102 Gamma * Chiara Zanni - Daring Do * Hydren Walch - Marine the Raccoon * Britt Irvin - Lightning Dust * Robin Atkin Downes - Yellow Zelkova * Brynna Drummond - Babs Seed * Jason Griffith - Classic Sonic, Johnny Lightfoot * Rebecca Husain - Minuette * Amy Palant - Classic Tails, Ebony * Carlos Alazraqui - Pale Bayleaf * Dan Green - Classic Knuckles, Porker Lewis * Cristina Vee - DJ Pon-3 * Lisa Ortiz - Classic Amy, Tiara Boobowski * Jim Cummings - Dr. Robotnik, Dingo * Michael Dobson - Bulk Biceps * Frank Welker - Mephiles the Dark, Cluck, Chaos, Buster, Decimator Bot, Obliterator Bot * Doc Harris - Grogar * Jason David Frank - Shadowfright * David Kaye - Nazo * Mark Hamill - Jermoe, Nestor the Wise * Dave B. Mitchell - Bark the Polar Bear * Natalie Lander - Cosmos * JB Blanc - Fang the Sniper * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Cheese Sandwich * Jess Harnell - Bean the Dynamite * Patton Oswalt - Quibble Pants * Jeff Bennett - Doctor Starline * Ryan Beil - Zephyr Breeze * Ashly Burch - Honey the Cat * Michael Daingerfie - Braeburn * Charlie Adler - Snively, Grimer Wormtongue * Erin Mathews - Gabby * Erica Lindbeck - Bunnie Rabbot * Will Arnett - King Aspen * Steven Blum - Shortfuse the Cybernik, Mimic, Oracle of Delphius * Diana Kaarina - Aria Blaze * Elijah Wood - Prince Bramble * James Woods - Gazebo Boobowski * Enid-Raye Adams - Gloriosa Daisy * Chris Pratt - Shadow Lock * Nicole Sullivan - Jewel the Beetle * Brian Doe - Timber Spruce * Jaleel White - Tumble the Skunk * Steve Buscemi - Goldstone * Cree Summer - Dulcy, Lien-Da * Kate Miccichi - Raven * Roger L. Jackson - Pony of Shadows * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Inkwell * Ralph Fiennes - Kibitz * Lee Tockar - Spot, Snips * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Dark Oak * Richard Ian Cox - Snails * Jim Meskimen - Neo Metal Sonic * Corey Burton - Imperator Ix, Rabia, King Of Abssinya * Ben Diskin - Q-N-C * Cam Clarke - Scorpan * Diedrich Bader - Heavy * Mr. Lawrence - Chummer * Khary Payton - Bomb * John Oliver - Strife * Bill Freiberger - Comedy Chimp, Lady Walrus * Kira Buckland - Megan Williams, Princess Dark Matter * Sarah Natochenny - Chris Thorndyke * Phill LaMarr - Red Pine * Ellen-Ray Hennessy - Mistmane * Giles Panton - Flash Magnus * Mariee Devereux - Mage Meadowbrook * Murry Peeters - Somnambula * Matt Cowlrick - Rockhoof * Robbie Rist - Swifty the Shrew * Michael Peña - Grubber * Liev Schreiber - Storm King * Emily Blunt - Tempest Shadow * Taye Diggs - Capper * Zoe Saldana - Captain Calaeno * Kristin Chenoweth - Princess Skystar * Uzo Aduba - Queen Novo * Sia - Soingbird Serenade * Adam Bengis - Code Red * Brian Dobson - Verko * Max Martini - Boyle * Mark Oliver - Mullet Trivia * The events of the series take place after the events of Sonic Forces and Team Sonic Racing. * The main Sonic cast at the beginning of Season 1 are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Cream. Rouge, Silver and Blaze would minor appearances in Season 1 before becoming main cast members after The Return of Harmony. * The show contains a multitude of differences from the original MLP: FiM, one being that the Mane Six all met each other not long after getting their cutie marks, tight knit friends ever since. * The majority of voice actors for the Sonic and MLP franchises reprise their roles from the respective series'. * The two parters of the series are just one episode in order to make room for more episodes, in addition, the second part contain recaps of the first part which are similar to the recaps found in Sonic X. * Some of the episodes are adapted from the MLP IDW comics. * Unlike the original MLP, Season 3 contains 26 episodes instead of 13. * Some of the episode's plot elements were taken from Sonic Boom. * Characters from IDW's Sonic and MLP comics also appear, along with several characters from Archie's Sonic comics. * The Mane Six all become alicorn princesses in the Season 3 finale, not just Twilight, in addition, Starlight, Sunset and Trixie also become alicorn princesses in the Season 5 finale. * Daniel Ingram, Steffan Andrews, Jun Senoue, Crush 40, Tomoya Ohtani, Wall5, Hyper Potions, Cash Cash, Tee Lopes, Richard Jacques, Tyler Smyth, Jaret Reddick, Zebrahead, Douglas Robb, Andy Bane, Naofumi Hataya, Kenichi Tokoi, Takahito Eguchi, Hidekuni Horita and TORIENA provide the music for the series. Gallery Sonic and Twilight.png Tails and Pinkie.png Knuckles and Applejack.png Amy and Rarity.png Shadow and Rainbow.png Cream and Fluttershy.png Rouge and Trixie.png Silver and Sunset.png Blaze and Starlight.png Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:My Little Pony Crossovers Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Musical Series Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:TMNTHedgehog5